Lust's Hunger
by Krimmro
Summary: Peview for upcoming multi-chap! REQUEST! Basically Roxas is acting strange and he is nener around anymore, and Axel wants to know why. Little did he know, the truth would change him. yeah, PWP totally. YAOI


Lust' Hunger

"Roxas, what the hell man?"

Said boy stood starring at the floor of the apartment, biting his lip in discomfort.

"You're never around anymore Rox… What's going on?"

Roxas and Axel were like any gay couple, only the blonde has not been around lately and his very overprotective boyfriend, Axel, has been getting suspicious and worried about it.

"Ax, I'm sorry-"

"I don't want your apology, Rox; I want to know what the hell you have been doing." Axel said as calmly as he could. The blonde haired, blue eyed boy hesitated before letting out a defeated sigh.

"Alright, I'll spill." Roxas ran his hand through his golden locks of hair and said "I'm not human."

Axel raised a thin, red eyebrow in question towards his shorter boyfriend. "What?" he asked crossing his arms around each other, "NOT human?" he questioned.

Roxas shrugged and nodded "You heard right."

"How are you NOT human?" the lanky red head asked looking the blonde up and down, seeing if he could spot any flaws that gave away any hint that the blondes words were true.

"I'm one of the 7 deadly sins." Roxas answered blankly, gazing into Axel's piercing green eyes. The red head furrowed his eyebrows this time, denying what the shorter male said.

Roxas took the hint that Axel did not believe him so he sighed and showed the red head he was serious by holding his ground and never faltered from his boyfriend's gaze.

Axel watched in curiosity as the blondes physical characteristics changed into something mutant. Roxas' nails grew into long, pointed tips that looked dreadfully dangerous. Wings of pure black fanned out behind him, knocking down objects from shelves and shattering them on the hardwood floor. Roxas smiled revealing fangs of wickedness and the want to sink their deadly points into someone's flesh so sweet. But what got to Axel the most was the blondes beautiful eyes converted into piercing red eyes that showed pure evil and his pupils changed into slits like a snakes, sending a haunting aura through Axel.

The speechless red head looked over his boyfriend, noticing he looked really frightening, like something from a newly released movie; full of sci-fi and CGI graphics.

Axel stood frozen, heart beating erratically in alarm and terror, watching Roxas walk slowly up to him with a keen look in his inhuman eyes, making Axel walk backwards in fear, unsure of what the blonde was up to.

The red head gulped before asking, "What sin are you?"

Roxas folded his wings behind his back as he smirked devilishly and pushed his boyfriend onto the bed of gray behind the speechless red head. Axel moved his way backwards, never taking his eyes off of the sins.

Axel could have sworn he saw a glimpse of the devil when his dearly beloved crawled over him on all fours and whispered in his ear:

"Lust."

As soon as that word left the blondes mouth, Axel felt something surge through his being and take over his mind. _He wanted Roxas._ A fiery kiss followed after the word as the blonde leaned down and forcefully placed his yearning lips on the red head's.

Roxas undid his boyfriend's belt with the skilled hands he has and took the small pin on the zipper and pulled it down. His motions were fast and quick for the blonde knew this round of sex would be worth it and he wanted it bad.

Axel snickered at his boyfriend's hasty actions but watching Roxas down there work at his pants made the red head realize just how much his love for the blondes was. Roxas felt the same for his green eyed lover and he could see the want that burned in those shining crystals. The blue eyed sin stripped Axel of his skinny jeans as they fell off the bed from landing on a funny angle on the bed, and could not support their weight so hence their detachment from the occupied mattress.

The sin grinned excitedly and crawled onto Axel's stomach and sat with his legs spread over the body under him. Roxas gripped his own shirt and tore it off his body, showing off a detailed and toned torso.

The lanky red head blinked at the sin's body and almost drooled at the sight. The blonde was incredibly mind blowing. Axel kicked his garments off and they were tossed to the side carelessly. Roxas did the same only he undid his zipper and sat there, brewing up a plan.

The red felt his blonde boyfriend's hands snake up his stomach, just barely touching his hot and sensitive skin. The blue eyed sin rolled his hips, earning a low groan from the green eyed victim.

Something felt a little weird to Axel, like Roxas knew this was going to happen and he has been planning this from the get-go; every detail, every word. Just thinking about it made Axel even more excited and harder.

The sin chuckled in amusement and skimmed his dastardly nails down his boyfriend's heaving chest "Your thoughts are so loud, Ax." Roxas stated, loving how Axel was writhing under him.

"Just get on with it. You cock teaser." The red head groaned. Then out of nowhere Axel lifted his midsection off the bed in a fast motion, making the blonde buck with the red head.

Roxas gasped and hissed at his boyfriend, barring his fangs to warn the spikey haired male. Axel only wore a sly smirk.

Both boys were getting fed up with the teasing part of this "game." Roxas stood up, removing his pants as fast as he could while trying to balance on the bed with his wings throwing him off and his legs spread over Axel; who was watching his small lover hungrily. The sin kicked his black jeans off the bed and he could have torn his boxers off but he pulled them down slowly to continuously tease Axel.

Green eyes fixated on the blonde's pink, erect muscle, showing he was ready for the next step.

As the blonde with blue eyes withdrew his lover's blue boxers after kneeling down, Axel reached into the night stands top drawer for some lube. Axel hissed and scrunched his eye brows together when the cool air touched his throbbing arousal. The blue bottle of liquid was suddenly snatched away from his hand, causing the now nude red head to open his eyes swiftly.

What his enchanted green eyes saw, was Roxas, opening the blue bottle and pouring a gracious amount of the lotion inside, into the palm of his hand. The sly blonde closed the bottle in his one hand with his index finger and dropped the used bottle onto the floor.

The blonde lowered his lotion containing hand to Axel's stiff length and grabbed the muscle roughly. Axel gasped at the cold touch from his lover's ragged grip. Roxas snickered and moved his hand up and down Axel slowly, to torment his boyfriend's hidden lust even more. The tortured red head bit his lower lip at the feeling that was taking over his senses.

The sin finished with his "playing" after a few minutes.

The couple where already to a point where stretching and preparation was hardly needed for love making; plus Lust was losing his patience with this. Roxas let go of Axel, who was panting from the fisting of his hard sex.

The inhuman blonde positioned himself above Axel's length and with a smirk, showing off his sharp fangs that gave the lanky red head an excited spark down his spine. Roxas lowered himself down on the pink muscle, closing his eyes in increasing bliss. Axel laid his head back on the pillow and rested his hands on Roxas' skinny hips. The sin's wings shook gently in pleasure as Roxas sat on Axel`s abdomen, taking deep breaths as he adjusted and his body memorized the human`s shape.

"You're… Aha so tight…" Axel told his boyfriend who chuckled then moaned.

"You cease to a-Ah! A-amaze me… e-each time." Roxas said back as he placed his hands on the red head's rising and falling chest. The blonde's long, pointed fingernails scratched along toned muscles of Axel's stomach and torso but not too rough.

When the sin was ready to take both their pleasure higher, the blonde breathed in and out deeply. But first, he rolled his hips, getting a new angle of bliss and Roxas got the reaction he was looking for.

The human moaned out a small thread of curses when his angle was thrown off kilter. A spark of lust shot up his spine again and was contained in his groin. Roxas chuckled yet again and watched his prey writhe under him, almost about to lose control of himself.

"Fucking get on with it!" Axel begged, holding the smaller male's hips tighter. The red head bucked a little into Roxas who was caught off guard and he growled like a jungle cat would, at Axel.

The sex demon took that as a sign that the human was getting impatient, though he did not mind. The blonde sin was enjoying watching his boyfriend shake and writhe under him. It's as if Roxas was killing Axel inside without even touching him. Hardly.

The horny red head felt the blonde FINALLY lift himself up and come back down with a swift motion, and repeated his action.

Axel groaned "Ah, ohfuck ohshit oh hell!"

The demon tried to smile but the overwhelming ecstasy made him moan out loud instead. Lost in the pleasure and wanting more, the red eyed blonde bit his lip with his fangs. Sweat started to fall down Roxas' forehead and Axel could see it clear as day.

The human thrusted his hips, meeting the demons ass and suddenly his prostate.

Lust's back arched and he tossed his head back "Ahh! Fuck!" he screeched. His black wings spread themselves out widely; euphoria traveled up his back and caused the wings to fan out on impact when his prostate was assaulted.

Axel took that as the reaction from him hitting the blonde's sweet spot.

Roxas' movements quickened because the need to cum was burning his insides. Each time his sweating ass met Axel's skin, his prostate would get hit and it drove the demon crazy.

"A-Axel… I'm… Ah! Cumming!" the sin gasped, cumming, just like he said, hard on his torso, chest and his neck.

He fell forward as Axel moaned "M-Me too."

The moment the red head climaxed, Roxas sunk his fangs into his boyfriend's neck. Axel gasped at the pain and pleasure he felt. His green eyes suddenly rolled in the back of his head and it's like every feeling he had just felt, vanished.

Axel was afraid and felt Roxas get off of his sweating body. Did Roxas do this to him?

Axel's teeth hurt and his nails felt heavier randomly. Sometihng nudged between his shoulder blades and his senses became keener. What was happening to him?

All of a sudden Axel gasped and his eyes of green, turned red. He sat up with a jolt, panting heavily. His hand came up to ease the feeling in his head, but his fingers never came. The red head's red eyes widened when he saw long, pointed nails. He looked up at Roxas who was smirking wickedly.

"Welcome to the brotherhood." The blonde said.

Axel gazed at Roxas a moment before he too smirked widely, feeling sharp fangs rub against his lip.

Axel was one of the sinned.

**Ally: O GAWRD! This took me forever cause I'm lazy *tries to be cute***

**This is a birthday present for a friend. I hope she likes it cause It's HER gift, dammit! Accept it!**

**I do not own any characters. Cause they are too awesome to be mine. **


End file.
